customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Vex Ofansko
''"There's no reason one should kill a man in the open; manipulation is easiest." '' -Vex after killing his 10th victim and sharing his secrets with many kill-hungry assassins Vex Ofansko is an assassin from the X Gamma Majoris system, of X Gamma Majoris VIII. Birth It is assumed that Vex was born like all other heroes, out of the Assembly Tower. Vex wasn't integrated to any team, and so he was inactive for much of his early life. It is also assumed that Vex 'grew' as he was aging, growing taller and stronger at 5 years after being assembled. It is unknown which generation Vex was made in, but it is speculated to be of the 4th generation, around 6 years before the events of the Breakout. Caught! As he grew with age, his ambition grew with him, faster than he did. At his third year he was put in captivity after beating another Hero half to death. The wounded survived, however. For three long years he was in captivity, growing friends faster than he did. At his third year in captivity, the Breakout occured, and he and Jetbug escaped to Qela, against Vex's will. When Nick Force and the rest of MECA1 attempted to cuff Jetbug, he could only watch as The Pact occurred. Following this, he decided to sabotage Jetbug's daring plan to escape. He intercepted a transmission from one of the MECA1 members, going to Nathan Blitz, who was trying to cuff Jetbug. Using both Jetbug's plan information and the transmission, he calculated the time he had to change Jetbug's engine speed: About 5 days. When Nathan Blitz came to try again, and Jetbug's plan went into effect with worse than planned results, Vex stayed back and nodded as he saw the ship's fireworks. The "Assassination" Years It was around that time when multiple heroes were dying in strange ways. These were of Vex's doing. He developed his own style of combat, known as the Skirmisher system. Using his gold 'manipulation blades', extremely tiny daggers that could come back to him using energy links on both his torso and the blades, he could actually use them as his style of artificial possession, striking key points that would allow total control over a hero factory. This was how he was never caught; the points the blades attacked was incredibly hard to spot, and he could force the victim to commit suicide; for example, one of his greatest works was making someone to hang himself using the style. A total of 22 people fell to this strategy before it became harder to produce; guards were more frequent everywhere. He taught his secrets to others in mass after this, seeing if they could do his work. A total of 166 people fell to his art, 40 of them being by him. However, he used poison on a handful of people with the large poison blade he keeps on his back. Trivia * X Gamma Majoris VIII is a way to name a planet from the game "Starbound". * Vex's mask is painted black; it is beginning to chip as a sign of him being in hard to survive in areas. * Technically, the bottom two spikes on his torso are used for the legs while the top are for the arms. * The spot that the leg spikes would hit is most likely the hamstrings, however, the area may be the knee joint itself. Category:Heroes